Ryley Samley : Solo si tu quieres
by finnchel
Summary: [ESPAÑOL] #Glee #Ryley #Samley . Historia de un triangulo amoroso que se desenvuelve en WMHS.
1. Pilot

Cap 1

#Glee #Fanfic #Ryder #Marley #Sam #Español

***Ryder***

Era nuevo en esta escuela. No era de los chicos que llamaban "problemáticos" pero igual me transfirieron. Aunque estudiaba y me esforzaba lo mas que podía, no lograba conseguir lo que quería , excepto por una cosa , mi verdadera pasión (o lo que creo que es) el Football.

-Adiós papá - Dije apenas baje del auto para entrar en esta nueva aventura. Al principio nadie me registraba , pasaba desapercibido en las clases y los pasillos. Eso si , se burlaban de mi por el estilo "Justin Bieber" de mi cabello , que era lo que menos me importaba. No me considero un justiciero, pero no me gustaba como mis futuros compañeros de equipo echaban granizados sobre los llamados "losers" del colegio.

Al ser casi parte del equipo de football , todo parecía correcto : Me saludaban , no me empujaban contra los casilleros , tenia amigos populares y todo lo que sería para mí el sueño adolecente.  
Me faltaba algo , la llamada "Prueba de fuego" , lo que me iba a garantizar mi chaqueta y un lugar en la mesa para siempre, y lo que iba a demostrar mi lealtad al grupo... Solo ESA acción para entrar... Tirarle un granizado a la hija de la cocinera , una chica llamada Marley Rose.

***Marley***  
¿Como resumir mi vida? Corta, simple , pobre. Mi mama y yo éramos el chiste de la ciudad. Lamentablemente mi mamá , Millie , tenia sobre peso y como papá no estaba con nosotras tenia que trabajar.  
Ser adolecente es difícil para mi , soy pobre y la hija de la cocinera que ayuda en la cocina , sin incluir los cupones para el almuerzo y la ropa usada.  
Nadie me aceptaba ¿Nunca han sentido que no encajan? Por eso escuche de un club de aceptación, era el glee club. Ahí decían que podías ser lo que querías. No importa si estabas en silla de ruedas , si eras gay o moreno , ellos te hacían sentir como en casa. Cuando el profesor de chaleco la dejo en el pasillo, no dude mas de un minuto en escribir mi nombre en la lista , moría de ganas por audicionar y empezar a hacer amigos.  
Me llene de coraje y entré al auditorio.  
- Hola.. Quería preguntar cuando son las audiciones -Dije mientras el chico rubio me miraba fijo-  
-Mañana , por la tarde... Disculpa , soy Sam , Sam Evans -Me extendió la mano , y se la sacudí amistosamente, aun algo nerviosa-  
-Marley Rose , un placer conocerte -conteste desviando mi mirada a las butacas vacías y a la magnitud del auditorio-  
-No tengas miedo -río al ver mi cara de pánico- Relájate.. Y Que la fuerza te acompañe -abrió los ojos haciendo una "V" con la mano- Es OBI WAN KENOBI ¿Star Wars?  
-No pude evitar soltar una carcajada- Eso es Genial Sam , me gustan tus imitaciones -sonrei-  
-Debes ser la única en todo el instituto -comento riendo- Lo siento , ya es tarde , debo ir a clases -se despidió dándome un abrazo- Nos vemos mañana  
-Adiós Sam -me despedí aun sorprendida , sin creer que había hecho mi primer amigo-

-  
#FinCap1  
Escrito por : Finnchel ( )


	2. Prueba de Fuego

_Cap 2 : Prueba de fuego_

***Marley POV***

Suspiré. No podía ignorar todos los ojos sobre mi. Miraba el micrófono con miedo , mientras el auditorio se iba llenando de los integrantes del club. Yo no hacia nada mas que buscar con la mirada al único conocido que tenia de ahí , Sam Evans  
-Ahi esta mi valiente -sonreí al instante reconociendo su voz , que venia detrás del escenario-  
-Sam , gracias por venir , me estaba sintiendo algo incomoda -confesé algo nerviosa-  
-No me necesitas a mi para hacer esto bien , tienes pinta de cantante y de buena tía -rió y me dio palmaditas en el hombro-  
-¿Y si no quedo? ¿Donde mas podría encontrar la aceptación? -murmure lo suficiente alto y baje la cabeza-  
- Puedes encontrarla en mi , soy un superheroe -me dedico una sonrisa y salió casi disparado hacia las butacas-

El profesor de chaleco se sentó en una mesita , me pregunto mi nombre y que iba a cantar.

Canté. Todos me aplaudían , hasta me comparaban con una tal Rachel Berry , parece que ella era importante allí. Todos me saludaron y Sam me presentó  
- Marley , glee club , glee club , Marley -el rubio pasaba sus dedos por su pelo y se llevaba mi mirada con el-  
-Oh , chica , debemos ser amigas -le mire varias veces para saber si era el , bueno ella , bueno el , Unique Adams-  
-Claro -le sonrei amistosamente-  
-Si necesitas transporte , Artie dos ruedas te lleva -me guiño el de sillas de ruedas y salió del auditorio-  
-La reunión y la audición a concluido -grito el profesor desde la mesa- Gracias por venir , la lista estará mañana a la mañana , buena suerte -cruzó los dedos y todos le imitaron-

***Ryder POV***

Los entrenamientos eran geniales , la entrenadora me decía que tenía potencial , incluso me hacia entrenar horas extras. Todavía no había ganado la confianza del equipo.

-Hazlo Lynn , no sabíamos que eras una niña -me desafió parándose frente a la maquina de granizados-  
-Hombre , déjame en paz.. -suspiré tratando de evadirlo y caminando por el pasillo-  
-Si no lo haces , quedas afuera del equipo -grito , haciendo que me quede plantado en medio del pasillo-  
-Esta bien , que si lo haré -me detuve frente a la maquina , sacando un vaso grande y llenándolo hasta el tope-  
-Ahora Lynn... Allá esta tu victima -señaló a la hija de la cocinera , esta chica en especial me atraía , era tan inocente y nunca contestaba-  
-Pero.. Acaso ¿No hay otra persona? -el negó y cargó mi mochila asi tenga las manos libres-

El camino de la maquina al locker me pareció eterno. Me sentí peor porque la chica me sonreía y yo sabia porque me acercaba-

-Oye tu -le dije tratando de no sonar debil-  
-Marley , me llamo Marley -me sonrio y senti como el corazón se me derretía-  
-Escucha Marley , de verdad lo siento -mire el slushie y ella asintio-  
-Eres como todos , por un momento llegué a pensar que eras bueno -mire su mano , que se colocaba sobre mi brazo-  
-Lo soy -susurré- Pero mi futuro depende de esto , después podemos hablar y ser amigos -dije frío y ella me soltó sin mirarme-  
-Hazlo ya y vete Ryder, eres otro tonto mas -susurro , mientras yo le decía que lo sentía una y otra vez-  
-Por favor después hablamos -murmure en su oído y le di un beso en la mejilla , apretando el vaso con una mano y cuando me había alejado tirándole el granizado lo mas suave que pude-

Todo el equipo me aplaudía y yo no me podría sentir mas triste , la mire de reojo antes de ir con ellos.

-Bien hecho Ryder , bienvenido al equipo -me abrazo el capitán con una gran sonrisa , yo me separé del abrazo-  
- Vosotros sois gilipollas -murmure en lo bajo , saliendo de la escuela hacia el campo , sentándome en el pasto a llorar amargamente-

***Marley POV***

Me limpie , tenia ganas de llorar. Solo pensaba una cosa "Te odio Ryder Lynn".


	3. Siguiéndote desde ahora

*Marley Pov*  
Llegué llorando al club , Unique y Sam me miraban , el granizado rojo había arruinado mi vestido , pero eso era lo que menos me importaba. No lo podía creer , simplemente era no creíble y menos de parte de el. Ryder , Ryder Lynn el chico que parecía el mas bueno del mundo lo había hecho y mi corazón se destrozaba en pedazos.

-Ven aqui hermosa -Unique me rodeo con una toalla , quitándome un poco del granizado y el frio con ella-  
-Marley , voy a por ropa , no puedo creer que ese idiota creído te haya hecho esto -Sam me miro , con molestia en su voz - Cuando lo encuentre le voy a dar una paliza.  
-Sam , no.. Ya fue suficiente -dije entre sollozos mirándome en un espejo-  
-Como digas -murmuró y salió de la sala-

Unique me secó y cuando Sam trajo ropa deportiva me vestí , justo antes de que sonara la campana para volver a mi casa.

Cuando volvía a casa alguien me tomó por la espalda y tapó mi boca , intenté gritar , pero no se escuchaba.  
-Shh.. Shh... Soy yo -susurró y recorri con la mirada su brazo , llevaba puesta una chaqueta de football-  
-Ryder -murmuré y me soltó- Ya déjame , hacer esto es raro... Casi pensé que me secuestraban -suspiré rodando los ojos-  
-Perdón , solo.. Solo quería disculparme -me miró fijo , me sentía incomoda por hablar en medio de la calle con el- Ellos me obligaron ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que me perdones? -me miró con ojos de "cachorro abandonado" , asi les decía mi madre cuando yo le miraba de la misma forma-  
-Una sola cosa -negué rápido- Déjame en paz , no me sigas , no me busques , no me llames... Ni me mires -dije seria , mientras se empezaba a notar una expresión de tristeza en su rostro-  
-No te vas a librar tan fácil de mi , Marley Rose -guiño coqueteando , sacando de mi una sonrisa boba que se borró al instante-  
-No te quiero ver ni en mis sueños Lynn -contesté seria , dándole la espalda siguiendo mi camino a casa-

Ese tonto me perseguía , debí haber aceptado sus disculpas , ahora es como una mosca molesta alrededor de mi.

*Ryder POV*

Esta chica definitivamente era especial. No era fácil , o hueca o engreída , simplemente era ella. Tenía que buscar una razón para encontrarme con ella y se me ocurrió una idea genial. Dos palabras : glee club.

Corrí hasta el auditorio , llegando y encontrándome con un tipo alto , llamado Finn Hudson. Me dijo que estaban haciendo musicales para viajar a algún lado que no recuerdo.  
-Supongo que vienes a tu audición -dijo mientras encendía unas consolas o rocolas antiquísimas-  
-No , de hecho nunca he cantado antes -mire el auditorio vacío , solo estábamos el y yo , me di vuelta al escuchar la canción , un clásico "Jukebox Hero" , Finn comenzó a cantar y no se me ocurrió otra idea que cantar con el.

Canté y traté de leer su rostro. Al terminar la canción se acercó a mi y me dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

-¿Crees que debería audicionar para su musical? -pregunté algo agitado-  
-Lo acabas de hacer amigo , lo acabas de hacer -soltó una risa , y yo me contagié de el- Olvidé preguntar.. ¿Come te llamas?  
-Ryder Lynn -sonreí- Juego en el equipo de football  
- Bueno Ryder Lynn , tienes buena voz y eres atlético. Me haces acordar a mis épocas doradas , aunque eso fue hace como un año -tomó sus papeles y se fue despidiéndose de mi-

Volví a casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Iba a pasar mas tiempo con ella y ella me iba a perdonar. Todo iba a cambiar a partir de ahora, haría lo que sea por estar con ella , cueste lo que cueste .


End file.
